


Love Palace

by johnlockshipper



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, POV John Watson, Romanticism
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnlockshipper/pseuds/johnlockshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depois de uma noite confusa, Sherlock está agindo de forma muito estranha e John, que antes escondia tão bem os sentimentos que tem pelo amigo, agora está com dificuldade para bloqueá-los.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Café da manhã

John despertou sem saber onde estava e sentindo um peso sobre seu corpo. Ao abrir os olhos descobriu-se deitado no sofá com ninguém menos que Sherlock deitado sobre si. A cabeça dele estava apoiada em seu peito, um braço esticado ao lado de seu corpo e o outro caído fora do sofá. Ele ainda dormia profundamente, o que era estranho, pois Sherlock raramente dormia. Mais estranho ainda era toda essa situação. Como acabaram os dois dormindo no sofá dessa maneira? Não conseguia se lembrar.

A luz da manhã que entrava pela janela incomodava seus olhos e sua cabeça parecia prestes a explodir. Queria levantar para tomar um bom banho e um analgésico, mas esperou, tentando se lembrar. Forçou a memória a procura do que tinha acontecido na noite passada, mas nada vinha e sua cabeça reclamava do esforço feito. Fechou os olhos, inspirou profundamente e sentiu o perfume de Sherlock. Como era bom! Este pensamento clareou sua mente e ele conseguiu pensar com um pouco mais de coerência. Sherlock estava deitado sobre ele, no sofá da sala, dormindo e John não conseguia se lembrar de nada. Só havia uma explicação plausível: ontem à noite estavam bêbados.

O que aconteceu? Por mais que se esforçasse John não conseguia se lembrar. Sherlock não bebia com frequência, mas já havia passado algumas noites bebendo, só que nunca acordaram juntos no sofá. Desta vez tinha sido diferente, John tinha certeza disso. Não que estivesse muito preocupado com o que tinha acontecido. Só não gostava de não se lembrar. Acordar junto com Sherlock sobre ele daquele jeito dava grandes ideias a sua imaginação sobre o que tinha acontecido.

John não era gay como a maioria das pessoas pensava e não estava em um relacionamento romântico com Sherlock. E ele fazia questão de lembrá-las disso. Mas se interessava por homens da mesma forma que se interessava por mulheres. Apesar de fazer muitos anos que não se envolvia com outro homem, era impossível não se sentir atraído por alguém como Sherlock: alto, esguio, com sua forma magnífica e incrivelmente sexy de se locomover. Aqueles cabelos castanhos, cujo cheiro ele podia sentir agora, com certeza incrivelmente macios ao toque. E os olhos, ah, os olhos! Quantas vezes se perdeu naquela imensidão verde... Enfim, isso era tudo que se permitia sentir. John conhecia Sherlock bem o suficiente para saber (e ele já havia deixado claro) que nenhuma investida sua seria bem-vinda.

Como militar, John sabia controlar seus sentimentos e se comportar, então essa atração não o atrapalhava em sua convivência com Sherlock. Mas acordando dessa maneira o fez esquecer as palavras de Sherlock e se lembrar do quanto ele amava aquele homem. Com o passar dos meses depois que se conheceram, seus sentimentos por Sherlock foram além da atração física, mas nunca teve a coragem ou motivo para expressá-los, sempre os guardou para si mesmo. Agora que o tinha assim tão perto de si, todo esse sentimento atingiu-o em cheio e ele se pegou imaginando, desejando que Sherlock correspondesse seus sentimentos.

John não sabia o que realmente havia acontecido na noite passada, mas se sua imaginação estivesse pelo menos um pouco certa não foi lá uma noite muito inocente. Nada era inocente quando alguém acordava desse jeito junto com outra pessoa depois de uma noite de bebedeira. Bom, Sherlock se lembraria, com certeza. John só precisava esperar que ele acordasse e iluminasse sua memória. Quem sabe, por algum milagre o detetive tivesse traído seu tão amado esposo que era o trabalho...

Queria esperar pacientemente que ele despertasse, mas o peso dele em cima de si estava começando a incomodar. Empurrou-o da forma mais gentil possível.

– Sherlock? Acorda!

– O que? Aaaai! John?

Sherlock abriu os olhos e encarou John com uma expressão confusa. Arregalou os olhos e se levantou com dificuldade. Sentou-se no sofá ao lado de John esfregando o rosto com as mãos.

– Que horas são? – perguntou olhando ele.

– Ah. – o outro esticou-se para alcançar o celular em cima da mesa de centro – São quase sete horas.

– Sete horas? Como pude dormir por tanto tempo? – recostou-se encostando a cabeça na parede e fechou os olhos, ficando em silêncio. John percebeu que ele também estava com dor de cabeça e sua camisa estava toda amarrotada e com os dois primeiro botões abertos...

– Sherlock? – chamou.

– Sim, John.

– Ah... o que aconteceu noite passada? Eu não consigo me lembrar de absolutamente nada.

– Obviamente nós bebemos demais, John. Duas garrafas de vinho vazias no chão, a dor de cabeça, eu dormindo. Está claro para mim.

– Sim, esta parte eu também deduzi, seu idiota. Mas por que acordamos assim, ah... juntos no sofá? Eu  _sei_  que bebemos, o que não sei é o que  _aconteceu_  enquanto estávamos bêbados. Você se importa de clarear minha memória?

Ele estava demorando a responder. Será que dormira novamente? John aproximou-se e sussurrou no ouvido dele:

– Sherl...

Não teve tempo nem de terminar de pronunciar o nome. Ele levantou-se em um salto com os olhos arregalados olhando para John.

– Não me lembro de nada, John. Desculpe. Eu preciso pensar.

E assim saiu da sala e foi em direção ao quarto dele. Isso era muito estranho. Sherlock  _sempre_  se lembrava. Mesmo de eventos acontecidos enquanto estava bêbado. Mas havia exceção para tudo, certo? Resolveu deixar para lá.

Levantou-se e subiu para seu quarto. Tomou um analgésico e entrou no banheiro para tomar um banho. Ao tirar a camisa percebeu uma marca no pescoço. Uma marca roxa.  _Ai Jesus Cristo! O que aconteceu? Não pode ser! Não pode ser o que estou pensando! Ah, bem que poderia, hein...! O que é isso, John! Cale a boca! Mesmo que Sherlock tenha feito isso, o que é óbvio já que eu não tinha nada em meu pescoço ontem, ele não se lembra e nem você. Então não faz diferença, você pode continuar como se nada tivesse acontecido._

Mas foi impossível. Ao entrar no banho ficou imaginando Sherlock beijando-o, a boca dele se movendo contra a sua e depois descendo para o seu pescoço... O que estava fazendo? Não podia ficar pensando nisso. Finalizou o banho rapidamente e bloqueou essas imagens de sua mente. Saiu do banheiro e trocou-se. Era sábado e ele não faria nada o dia todo, então colocou pijamas para ficar mais à vontade.

Desceu para preparar um chá e algo para comer e enquanto descia as escadas sentiu um cheiro maravilhoso vindo da cozinha. O que a Sra. Hudson fazia aqui em cima? Quando ela resolvia servir alguma coisa ela já trazia tudo pronto, não preparava nada na cozinha deles. As coisas estavam mesmo fora do normal. E John ainda não tinha visto nada.

Quando chegou à cozinha encontrou Sherlock no fogão vestindo seu pijama e seu robe vermelho com uma frigideira fritando bacon, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. O que seria se não se tratasse de Sherlock.

– John! Que bom que já desceu. Com fome? Preparei seu chá, sem açúcar, é claro. Beba enquanto ainda está quente. – ele deixou a frigideira e ofereceu uma caneca a John.

O que diabos estava acontecendo ali? Sherlock Holmes estava preparando uma refeição? _Meu Deus, a bebida deve ter acabado com boa parte dos neurônios dele_ , John pensou. Ele devia parecer perplexo demais porque Sherlock teve que chamá-lo mais uma vez.

– John? Está tudo bem? – ele perguntou.

– Sim, claro. Tudo bem. Porque você está preparando o café da manhã? Não, espera aí. Como você sabe cozinhar alguma coisa?

– Ora, John! Cozinhar não é uma habilidade completamente inútil, então sim, eu sei cozinhar. E muito bem. Prove, veja como estou certo. – ele acenou para a mesa.

Só então reparou na mesa. Ele havia preparado também ovos e torradas. A mesa estava impecavelmente arrumada para duas pessoas. John sentou-se, ainda um pouco desconfiado. Sherlock terminou com o bacon.

– Bacon? – ele perguntou oferecendo a panela para o amigo.

– Ah... Sim, por favor. – Sherlock serviu a carne em ambos os pratos. Depois sentou-se e começou a comer.

John baixou o olhar para o prato e se concentrei em comer (e, nossa, estava tudo uma delícia!) e não em por que Sherlock decidiu cozinhar. Mas seus pensamentos vagaram e voltou a pensar na noite passada. Bom, na falta de memória sobre a noite passada. Ia perguntar a Sherlock novamente se ele se lembrava de alguma coisa, mas quando ergueu o olhar pegou o outro encarando seu pescoço com uma expressão surpresa que rapidamente mudou para uma de... Triunfo? Meu Deus! Tinha esquecido completamente da marca roxa em seu pescoço! Voltou a olhar para o prato, envergonhado. O que falaria se Sherlock perguntasse? Bom, como ninguém não se lembrava, poderia mentir, dizer que essa marca era de um outro dia. Há! Como se Sherlock não conseguisse perceber por quanto tempo ela estava ali. Com certeza ele saberia dizer que ela apareceu há menos de doze horas. Ficou esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa, mas não disse nada. Que alívio! Assim era melhor. Ninguém se lembrava de nada, então estava tudo bem, certo? Não precisavam falar sobre aquilo.

Terminaram de comer em silêncio. Sherlock levantou-se e perguntou:

– Você fica com a louça, John?

– Claro. Pode deixar que eu limpo tudo. E obrigado pelo café. Você realmente cozinha muito bem, estava tudo delicioso. – ele disse.

– Eu lhe disse que cozinhava bem. E essa foi só uma pequena demonstração do que sei fazer, John. – Sherlock sorriu, deu uma piscadela e saiu da cozinha.


	2. Almoço com o chef

John tinha certeza de que Sherlock não quis dizer nada demais com aquilo, mas inconscientemente sua mente buscou significados nada inocentes para aquelas palavras. Sacudiu a cabeça como que para expulsar aqueles pensamentos de sua mente e levantou-se para arrumar a mesa e lavar a louça.  
  
Juntou tudo e colocou na pia. Quando começou a ensaboar a louça ouviu o som do violino. Fazia bastante tempo que Sherlock não tocava. John adorava ouvi-lo tocar. E assisti-lo também. A maneira como ele se entregava ao instrumento e se deixava levar pela música era única. Ele nunca se entregava a mais nada nem a ninguém.  
  
John terminou tudo e foi para a sala. Pegou o jornal do dia que a Sra. Hudson já havia deixado na mesa de centro e sentou-se em sua poltrona para ler. Sherlock ainda tocava.  
  
John não percebeu quanto tempo levou para ler todo o jornal. Assim que terminou dobrou-o e ia se levantar para deixar a sala, mas se conteve. Sherlock estava próximo à janela e a luz da manhã que entrava iluminava seus cabelos ainda um pouco úmidos do banho. Ele estava meio de perfil, com os olhos fechados. John pode ver que ele sorria. Um sorriso pequeno, mas ainda assim um sorriso. Não era uma coisa muito comum Sherlock sorrir, mas ele adorava quando o amigo o fazia. Ficou assim olhando para Sherlock à medida que sua música ia chegando ao fim. Quando terminou abriu os olhos e olhou direto para John. Sherlock não pareceu nada surpreso com o fato de o amigo o estar encarando.  
  
– John, estou entediado. – disse simplesmente.  
  
– Há! Claro que está! – o doutor respondou – Não consegue ficar 24 horas sem um caso para resolver, não é?  
  
– Por favor, me entretenha. – ele disse jogando-se em sua poltrona. – Antes que meu cérebro se atrofie.  
  
– E o que eu, um ser com uma mente completamente ordinária, poderia fazer para te entreter? – John perguntou sarcasticamente.  
  
– Tenho certeza que você consegue pensar em alguma coisa. – ao dizer isso Sherlock olhava o outro de modo muito sugestivo. O detetive estava muito diferente e hoje estava sendo um dia muito estranho para John. Nunca antes ele se deixou levar por sua atração por aquele homem. Por que hoje estava sendo diferente? Claro que essa era uma pergunta estúpida. John sabia por que era diferente. Por causa do que aconteceu noite passada. A marca no seu pescoço era prova suficiente de que aconteceu alguma coisa. Mas nenhum dos dois se lembrava, então não importava. _Comporte-se, John. Isso já está ficando ridículo._  
  
– Que tal uma partida de Cluedo? – John perguntou.  
  
Sherlock fez cara de desdém, mas respondeu:  
  
– Que seja.  
  
John levantou-se e foi procurar a caixa do jogo perdida em meio à bagunça da sala. Enquanto isso Sherlock levantou-se de sua poltrona, tirou os chinelos e sentou-se no chão próximo à mesa de centro, encostando-se no sofá.  
  
– Sério? – John perguntou – Vamos jogar sentados no chão?  
  
– Algum problema com isso? – Sherlock perguntou, encarando o amigo.  
  
– Não. Problema nenhum. – John disse. Encontrou o jogo e levou-o para a mesa. Preparou tudo e começaram a jogar. Foi um jogo rápido e claro que Sherlock venceu a partida, mas pelo menos não trapaceou desta vez. Resolveram jogar de novo e ficaram imersos nisso feito dois garotos por umas quatro partidas.  
  
– Ok, consegui vencer uma partida, então estou satisfeito. – disse John pegando o celular para checar a hora. – Nossa, por quanto tempo jogamos? Já está na hora do almoço e eu estou faminto. Vou pedir alguma coisa. O que você prefere?  
  
– Eu prefiro fazer nosso próprio almoço.  
  
– Mesmo? Vai cozinhar de novo?  
  
– Sim. Mas só se você me ajudar, John. É uma boa oportunidade para você aprender alguma coisa útil.  
  
– Tudo bem... – o doutor respondeu meio desconfiado. Sherlock não estava normal, disso ele tinha certeza. Mas ele estava sendo gentil ao invés de atormentar John para cuidar de tudo, então o doutor resolveu deixar pra lá e aproveitar aquele lado de Sherlock enquanto durasse. – E o que vamos cozinhar?  
  
– Gosta de comida italiana? Que tal lasanha a bolonhesa?  
  
– Por mim pode ser, chef. Mas tenho certeza que não temos os ingredientes para isso.  
  
– Temos sim, John. – ele disse se levantando e indo para a cozinha – Comprei enquanto você estava no banho.  
  
– Ah! – foi só o que o outro conseguiu responder. John levantou-se e o segui. – Bom, eu não tenho a menor ideia de como se faz lasanha, posso só observar então?  
Sherlock estava com a geladeira aberta tirando os ingredientes. Fechou a porta colocou o que tinha nos braços em cima da mesa.  
  
– Não, John. Você vai me ajudar. Vai fazer tudo o que eu disser. – ele disse olhando para John intensamente. Virou-se para pegar duas panelas no armário. Entregou uma ao amigo e foi até a pia lavar as mãos. – Eu vou preparar o molho a bolonhesa e você pode preparar o molho branco. Vamos lá, não é difícil e estou faminto.  
  
– Sério, Sherlock. Não sei nada sobre cozinha. Vou acabar estragando tudo.  
  
– Ah, pelo amor de Deus, John! Tudo bem, vou te ensinar então. Lave suas mãos.  
  
Enquanto John lavava as mãos, Sherlock colocou a panela no fogão e acendeu o fogo.  
  
– Primeiro vamos começar com o molho branco. – ele disse. – Passe-me a margarina, por favor.  
  
John levou até ele e Sherlock acrescentou o ingrediente à panela, mexendo.  
  
– Agora deixamos derreter para dourar a farinha.  
  
John o observava atentamente e seguia todas as suas instruções. Era estranho para ele fazer uma coisa tão comum como cozinhar com Sherlock. Na maior parte do tempo estavam desvendando um assassinato ou salvando a vida um do outro. Mas era bom estar longe de uma cena de crime para variar.  
  
– Aqui, John. Sua vez. – ele disse oferecendo a colher que usava para misturar o molho. – Já coloquei todos os ingredientes, agora é só misturar mais um pouco.  
  
Ao pegar a colher suas mãos se esbarraram e seus olhares se cruzaram por um breve momento. John desviou o olhar e continuou a misturar. Virou-se um pouco de lado para ver o que Sherlock estava fazendo. Estava picando cebola e alho, suas longas e habilidosas mãos concluindo a tarefa rapidamente. Sherlock foi para perto de John, colocando outra panela no fogão e adicionando os ingredientes. O doutos ficou tão absorto com os movimentos do outro que quase se esqueci de continuar mexendo o molho. Sherlock parou por um momento o que estava fazendo e olhou dentro da panela de John. Pegou uma colher limpa e experimentou o molho.  
  
– Já está bom, John. Pode apagar o fogo.  
  
Ele obedeceu e perguntou:  
  
– E o que faço agora?  
  
– Abra a embalagem da polpa de tomate e despeje aqui nesta panela, por favor.  
  
Ele fez como Sherlock mandou, mas aparentemente existia alguma técnica sobre como esvaziar uma embalagem de poupa de tomate, pois Sherlock o repreendeu.  
  
– Sério, John? Espremendo a embalagem dessa maneira você acaba deixando muita coisa no fundo. Aqui. – ele disse pegando uma colher. – É assim que se faz. – o detetive entregou a colher para John e a segurou por cima da mão do amigo, como se faz com uma criança para guiar seus movimentos. Sua outra mão também estava sobre a de John, segurando a caixa. _Meu Deus, ele está muito perto agora!_ John sentiu o rosto corar.  
  
– Pronto! Assim é melhor, viu?  
  
– Ah... Claro. – o loiro respondeu ainda um pouco confuso com o gesto de Sherlock. Aquilo não estava certo. Não que John estivesse reclamando de Sherlock o tocar, Deus, não! Mas ele não fazia isso, ele não tocava as pessoas. Na verdade ele não gostava de contato físico de maneira nenhuma.  
  
Sherlock terminou o molho e começou a montar a lasanha.  
  
– Agora o segredo é colocar a quantidade certa de molho em cada camada para que não fique muito seca ou úmida demais. Quer tentar? – ele perguntou oferecendo a colher a John.  
  
– Não, estou bem, obrigado. – mas ele continuou encarando o amigo – Ok, me dê essa colher.  
  
John foi despejando o molho ciente de que Sherlock o observava. Terminou a camada.  
  
– Está bom o suficiente para você, ou acha que vai ter que pegar minha mão novamente para me ensinar?  
  
John só percebeu o que tinha dito depois que as palavras já tinham saído da sua boca e ele se arrependeu imediatamente. _Qual é o meu problema?_  
  
Sherlock simplesmente sorriu e disse, olhando para o refratário:  
  
– Está bom.  
  
John deixou que Sherlock terminasse de montar a lasanha e a colocasse no forno. Tinha que admitir que estava com uma cara ótima e ele estava faminto. Foi para a sala para esperar e sentou-se em sua poltrona. Sherlock veio logo em seguida com uma garrafa de vinho em uma mão e duas taças na outra. Sem dizer nada, ofereceu uma das taças a John e o serviu de vinho. Serviu também sua a própria taça e sentou-se na sua poltrona. Alguns minutos depois ele se levantou e foi para a cozinha novamente. Retornou depois de alguns minutos e ficaram cada um sentado em sua poltrona, apreciando seu vinho com Sherlock checando seu relógio em alguns momentos. Depois de algum tempo ele finalmente anunciou:  
  
– Pronto! Podemos comer.  
  
Foram para a cozinha e novamente a mesa estava impecavelmente arrumada. Só faltava um arranjo para que parecesse uma mesa de restaurante. John não aguentava mais. Tinha quer perguntar por que diabos Sherlock estava fazendo tudo isso. Sentou-se e esperou que ele os servisse. Depois que começaram a comer, achou que era a oportunidade para perguntar.  
  
– Sherlock, por que está fazendo tudo isso? O café da manhã, almoço, as compras, a mesa toda arrumada. Você está sendo prestativo demais. Por quê?  
  
– Bom, digamos que é parte de um experimento.  
  
_Ótimo! Era só o que me faltava!_  
  
– Que tipo de experimento?  
  
– Não seja apressado, John. Você saberá no momento apropriado.  
  
– E quando vai ser isso?  
  
– Quando eu tiver certeza de que minha teoria está certa.  
  
– Ah, então provavelmente não vai demorar muito.  
  
– É, John, imagino que não vá demorar mesmo.  
  
– Ótimo. Uhm, tenho que admitir que você é um ótimo chef, Sherlock. Isso aqui está maravilhoso.  
  
– Eu te disse que era, John.  
  
– Nossa, por que está dizendo meu nome o tempo todo? – ele estava mesmo. Só agora John se dava conta de que quase todas as frases que Sherlock havia dito desde a manhã terminavam com meu nome.  
  
– Qual o problema nisso?  
  
– Não é um problema. Só achei, sei lá, estranho.  
  
– Eu gosto do seu nome.  
  
– Ah! – foi tudo que John respondeu.  
  
Terminaram de comer, mas nenhum dos dois se ofereceu para limpar tudo. Ah, que se dane, era sábado. John subiu para seu quarto e deitou-se para tirar um cochilo. Adormeceu imediatamente e sonhou com Sherlock. Os braços dele envolvendo seu corpo e a boca dele beijando a sua.


End file.
